


The Hand that Holds Mine

by jusrecht



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shim Changmin was not made for Jung Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand that Holds Mine

Shim Changmin was not made for Jung Yunho. And neither was Yunho born for Changmin. 

They were close, but not that close. Good friends, but not that good. They were co-workers—not halves of the same soul, or star-crossed lovers sundered by fate, or old friends destined to become bitter archenemies. They were none of these stuffs from which legends sprang.

But they were the ones who stayed. 

They were those who limped ahead. They pieced each other back together again and side by side, walked every stuttering step, afraid but ever going. When they clasped each other’s hand, it was all mismatched shapes and lengths and incorrect proportions; still they held on, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, weaving magic of making twos into wholes.

And even time yielded in the end. Twenty, thirty years later, it was still the same pair of hands, same mismatched shapes and incorrect proportions—but with time, strong, steady, _entwined_.

“We turned out alright, didn’t we?” Changmin, in a rare moment of honesty, said on their fortieth anniversary. 

Yunho smiled, all soft-edged and joy-blessed, any old age's frailty forgotten. “I can’t imagine making this journey with anyone else,” he declared, kissing Changmin’s withered knuckles. “Thank you for staying.”

Changmin smiled back. They were not made to walk this road with each other—but they _did_.

**_End_**


End file.
